wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Greg Page
Greg Page is an Australian musician who is known as the lead vocalist on The Wiggles. Greg drove the Big Red Car and was very good at magic. He also plays guitar. He is the tallest Wiggle out of Murray, Anthony and Jeff. In 2013, he was replaced by Emma Watkins. He was also temporarily replaced by Sam Moran for five years (Late 2006- Early 2012) when he retired due to health issues. Career He met Anthony, who took him to visit Macquarie University, and met Murray a few years before the Wiggles began when they were Early Education students at Macquarie University, and combined their music backgrounds and teaching skills to form The Wiggles. He was the youngest member of the original lineup, at the age of 19. When performing with The Wiggles, Greg Page wore a yellow shirt. Like the others, Greg Page had a schtick: his was doing magic tricks. He has a sister named Belinda. Influenced by his bandmate Anthony Field, he was a fan of Elvis Presley. Greg's 2005 solo album, "Taking Care of Country", reflects his interest in Elvis Presley's music. It was recorded with the TCB Band, Elvis Preseley' back-up band. In Spring 2003, Greg Page performed in Las Vegas with the TCB Band. In 2002, Greg Page sang backing vocals for Australian Elvis impersonator, Mick Gerace. Page has accumulated an extensive collection of Elvis memorabilia, including the last Cadillac owned by Elvis, his personal and movie clothing, and original TCB Band necklaces. Greg left the group in 2013 to spend more time with his family and friends. He was replaced by Emma Watkins. Greg makes cameos in In Taking Off and The Wiggles Ready Steady Wiggle TV Series and as of late summer 2013, Greg landed a role in a new children show called Butterscotch's Playground where Greg plays Himself/The Playground Ground Keeper. Song Credits [[The Wiggles (album)|''The Wiggles]] * Get Ready To Wiggle - Lyrics (w/Murray Cook) * Rock-A-Bye Your Bear - Composition & Lyrics (w/Anthony Field) * Lavenders Blue - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Phillip Wilcher) * Montezuma - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Phillip Wilcher) * Ducky Ducky - Composition (w/Anthony Field) * A Froggy He Would A-Wooing Go - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Phillip Wilcher) * Maranoa Lullaby - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Phillip Wilcher) * Star Lullaby - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Phillip Wilcher) * Okki Tokki Unga - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Phillip Wilcher) * O Epoe Tooki Tooki - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Phillip Wilcher) * Vini Vini - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Phillip Wilcher) * Johnny Works With One Hammer - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Phillip Wilcher) * This Old Man - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Phillip Wilcher) * Suo Gan - Arrangement (w/Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Phillip Wilcher) Marriage *''main article: Greg's Marriage In 1996, Greg married Michelle Charlton and had 2 children who are Madison Page and Blaine Page. They separated in 2006 and divorced in 2008. A year later he met another lady named Vanessa. They married on January 2, 2010 and had a baby girl named Lara Page later that year. In 2011, his second wife also had a son, Cameron Page. Illness and Retirement Page had experienced health difficulties since December 2005, at age 33 when he underwent a double hernia operation and withdrew from his group's U.S. tour after suffering repeated fainting spells, slurred speech, fatigue, and trembling. Although Page was missing for virtually all of the late 2006 U.S. tour, audiences were informed of Page's absence at concerts moments before the curtain went up. At first, Page was told that he had seven years to live, but he was diagnosed with a non-life-threatening and difficult to diagnose chronic illness called Orthostatic Intolerance, which causes symptoms such as fatigue and loss of balance. Specialists believed that Page had mild episodes of the illness going back twelve years, but symptoms worsened after his hernias. It was decided that Page would step back from performing with The Wiggles to better manage his health. In the months following the announcement of Page's retirement, he received an overwhelming outpouring of public support. He reported that it took his parents six months to answer to the mountains of emails. Gallery Greg,BelindaandtheirFather.jpg|Baby Greg with his dad and older sister, Belinda GregandBelinda.jpg|Greg and his older sister, Belinda GregintheYellowSkivvy.jpg|Young Greg wearing a yellow shirt, like he soon started doing more in 1992 YoungGregPage.jpg|Greg when he was young with his dad Greg,BelindaandPop.jpg|Greg with Belinda and Pop GregandAcousticGuitar.jpg|Greg as a kid playing guitar KidGregPlayingAccordion.jpg|Greg as a kid playing accordion File:GregasaJackintheBox.jpg|Greg as a Jack in the Box in October 1977. File:GreginDecember1978.jpg|Greg in December 1978. File:Greg,PopandBelindaPlayingCricket.jpg|Greg, Pop and Belinda play cricket in April 1979. File:GregandBelindaPerforming.jpg|Greg and Belinda performing in their backyard play. File:GregPlayingAcousticGuitar.jpg|Greg playing acoustic guitar File:Greg,BelindaandPop.jpg|Greg, Belinda and Pop playing cricket File:Greg,Luke,BelindaandNatalie.jpg|Greg, Luke, Belinda and Natalie File:GregPageandRogerBeeston.jpg|Greg and Roger File:GregPageandTonyDouglass.jpg|Greg and Tony Douglass File:DeadGiveaway.jpg|Greg in the band: "Dead Giveaway" File:Greg'sFamily.jpg|Greg's family File:GregatCrowleHome.jpg|Greg at Crowle Home GregPageandMurrayCook.jpg|Greg and Murray TheWiggles'Drawings.jpg|Greg and Murray showing the kids' drawings GregPageandAnthonyField.jpg|Greg and Anthony Wiggleswithfansintheearlydays.jpg|The Wiggles with fans in the early days Earlywigglesconcert.jpg|An Early Wiggles Concert GetReadyToWiggleMusicVideo.jpg|Greg on the early Wiggles in a music video GregandJohn.jpg|Greg and Anthony's brother, John William Field GregPageinTheCockroachesHopeShirt.jpg|Greg in The Cockroaches' Hope shirt GreginYellowShirt.jpg|Greg as the yellow wiggle GregPage.jpg|Greg in 1993 GetReadyToWiggle.jpg|Greg in the 1993 video Wiggle Time GreginDorothytheDinosaurT-Shirt.jpg|A picture of Greg wearing "Dorothy the Dinosaur" shirt on December 3, 1993 GregDrivingVan.jpg|Greg driving van Greg'sMagicBagTrick.jpg|Greg doing Magic on the video, Big Red Car from 1995 GregonHealthy,WealthyandWise.png|Greg on Healthy, Wealthy and Wise GregandMichellePage.jpg|Greg and Michelle on their wedding day GregPageandFemaleFan.jpg|Greg and a female fan GregPageandKellyEliseh.jpg|Greg and Kelly Elish GregandJeffPlayingMusic.jpg|Greg playing guitar and Jeff playing accordion in Wake Up Jeff! from 1996 Wiggledance!2.jpg|Greg on stage in Wiggledance! Live in Concert GregandJeffinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|Greg and Jeff GreginWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|A picture of Greg at a Wiggles concert from 1996 GreginTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Greg doing magic in The Wiggles Movie Gregin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Greg in 1997 GregonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggles Movie" bonus clip TheWigglesMovie477.png|Greg driving the Big Red Car RompBompAStomp-PromoPicture.jpg|Greg in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie1585.jpg|Greg as one of the Magic Club judges. Gregin1998.jpg|Greg in Hey Hey its Saturday Greg'sTitle.JPG|Greg in the 1st series GregPagein1998.jpg|Greg in 1998 GregPageonMidday.jpg|Greg on "Midday" Bathtime.jpg|Greg and five ducklings GregPageonAirplane.jpg|Greg on airplane GregPageinNewYorkCity.jpg|Greg in New York City GregPagePlayingCricket.jpg|Greg in circa 1999 or 2000 GregPagein2001.jpg|Greg in 2001 PaulPaddickandGregPage.jpg|Paul and Greg GregPage'sCloseup.jpg|Greg in his close-up GregPageatElectricAvenueStudios.jpg|Greg at Electric Avenue Studios GregPagein2002.jpg|Greg in 2002 GregPageandBenMurray.jpg|Greg and Ben Murray GregPageandBrettClarke.jpg|Greg and Brett Clarke GregPageinTheMakingofSpaceDancing.jpg|Greg in "The Making of Space Dancing" GregPageinSpaceDancingRecording.jpg|Greg recording "Space Dancing" GregPageatSpaceDancingPremiere.jpg|Greg at "Space Dancing" premiere GregPageandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Greg and Captain Feathersword GregPageandTheWiggleFriends.jpg|Greg and The Wiggle Friends GregPageandPaulField.jpg|Greg and Paul Field GregPageandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|Greg and Henry the Octopus Greginnewyork.jpg|Greg in New York GregPageinLasVegasLive.jpg|Greg in Las Vegas concert GregPageinFlorida.jpg|Greg in Florida GregPageon60Minutes.jpg|Greg on "60 Minutes" GregPageonRoveLive.jpg|Greg on "Rove Live" GregPageinTheWigglesTakeontheWorld.jpg|Greg Page in "The Wiggles Take on the World" GregPagein2003.jpg|Greg in 2003 GregPageinTrailer.jpg|Greg inside trailer GregPageatOustandingAchievementAwards.jpg|Greg at Outstanding Achievement Awards BorisBorscht.jpg|Greg as Boris Borscht GregPageinJapan.jpg|Greg in Japan GregPageattheShowboatTheater.jpg|Greg at the Showboat theater GregPageinAsia.jpg|Greg in Asia GregPageandMikeHauge.jpg|Greg and Mike Hauge GregPageandRalphPyl.jpg|Greg and Ralph Pyl GregPageinDecember2003.jpg|Greg in December 2003 GregPageandPaulPaddick.jpg|Greg and Paul Paddick GregPageatVodafoneArena.jpg|Greg at Vodafone Arena GregPageandKingMondo.jpg|Greg and King Mondo GregPageatBrisbaneHotel.jpg|Greg at Brisbane hotel GregPageinLiveHotPotatoes!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Greg in "Live Hot Potatoes!" Behind-the-Scenes clip GregPlayingDrums.jpg|Greg playing the drums Gregin2004PromoPicture.jpg|Greg in promo picture File:GregPagePlayingCricket.jpg|Greg playing cricket GregPageinNashvilleLive.jpg|Greg in Nashville concert GregPageandGlenD.Hardin.jpg|Greg and Glen D. Hardin GregPageandRonnieTutt.jpg|Greg and Ronnie Tutt GregPageandReggieYoung.jpg|Greg and Reggie Young GregPageandJerrySchiff.jpg|Greg and Jerry Schiff Greg page180.jpg|Greg Page GregPageandKerri-Anne.jpg|Greg and Kerri-Anne GregPageonMorningswithKerri-Anne.jpg|Greg on "Mornings with Kerri-Anne" File:GregPageinNashvilleConcertSpecial.jpg|Greg in Nashville concert special GregPageandJamesBurton.jpg|Greg and James Burton File:GregPagein2005.jpg|Greg in 2005 File:GregPage-LiveinAustralia.jpg|Greg in his Australia concert GregPageonCollectors.jpg|Greg on "Collectors" GregPageonTV.jpg|Greg on TV GregPageandhisElvisCollection.jpg|Greg and his Elvis collection File:GregPageinPhiladelphia.jpg|Greg in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania File:GreginWiggledancing!.jpg|Greg in "Wiggledancing!" prologue File:GregandSam.jpg|Greg giving the yellow skivvy to Sam File:GregPageandMichelleCharlton.jpg|Greg and Michelle Charlton Greg interview.jpg|Greg today GregPagein2007.jpg|Greg in 2007 GregPageinSydney.jpg|Greg in Sydney GregPageinhisHouse.jpg|Greg in his house GettingStrongSongCredits.jpg|Greg's name on the end credits of "Getting Strong: Wiggle and Learn" GettingStrongSongCredits2.jpg|Greg's name on the end credits of "Getting Strong: Wiggle and Learn" GettingStrongSongCredits3.jpg|Greg's name on the end credits of "Getting Strong: Wiggle and Learn" GettingStrongSongCredits4.jpg|Greg's name on the end credits of "Getting Strong: Wiggle and Learn" GregPagein2008.jpg|Greg in 2008 YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingSongCredits.jpg|Greg's name on the end credits of "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingSongCredits2.jpg|Greg's name on the end credits of "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" GregPagein2009.jpg|Greg in 2009 GregPageonACurrentAffair.jpg|Greg on "A Current Affair" GregPagePlayingPiano.jpg|Greg playing piano GregPagein2010.jpg|Greg in 2010 GregPageonSydneyWeekender.jpg|Greg on "Sydney Weekender" GregPageatKidsCookingWorld.jpg|Greg at Kids Cooking World UkuleleBaby-SongCredits.jpg|Greg's name on the end credits of "Ukulele Baby!" GregPagein2011.jpg|Greg in 2011 Babycameron.jpg|Greg and Cameron Page GregPageonACA.jpg|Greg on "ACA" GregPageonTodayTonight.jpg|Greg on "Today Tonight" TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits with Greg Page's name TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-SongCredits2.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's name TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-SongCredits3.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's name TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-SongCredits4.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's name TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-SongCredits5.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's name TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-SongCredits6.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's name TheWiggles'BigBirthday!-SongCredits7.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's name GregPageinCanberra.jpg|Greg in Canberra GregPageinCampingResort.jpg|Greg in camping resort GregPagePlayingGolf.jpg|Greg playing golf GregPagePlayingTennis.jpg|Greg playing tennis GregPageatARIAHallofFame.jpg|Greg at "ARIA Hall of Fame" GregPageinARIAAwardsBackstage.jpg|Greg in "ARIA Awards" backstage GregPageatStumpingSeriousDiseasesCricketMeeting.jpg|Greg at the Stumping Serious Diseases Cricket meeting GregPagein2011Concert.jpg|Greg in 2011 concert GregPageWebsite.jpg|Greg's website image GregPagein2012.jpg|Greg in 2012 GregonNewspaperArticle.jpg|Greg on Newspaper Article GregandSamin2012.jpg|Greg and Sam in 2012 File:GregPageinHotPotatoStudiosGreenRoom.jpg|Greg in Hot Potato Studios green room GregPageinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Greg in Hot Potato Studios UncleNoah'sArk-CoverPrologue.jpg|Greg Page in The Sangin' Cowboys version of "Uncle Noah's Ark" GregPageinItaly.jpg|Greg in Italy GregPageEatingPizza.jpg|Greg eating pizza greg-page3.jpg|Greg in Chatswood greg-page2.jpg|Greg eating pizza in Chatswood GregPageinTheWigglesRetirementMessage.jpg|Greg in The Wiggles Retirement Message GregPageandSimonPryce.jpg|Greg and Simon Pryce GregPageandFitz.jpg|Greg and Fitz GregPageonFitzness.jpg|Greg on "Fitzness" GregPageandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Greg and Emma Watkins GregPageandLachyGillespie.jpg|Greg and Lachy Gillespie GregPageinGregSpeaks!.jpg|Greg in "Greg Speaks!" GregPagein2013.jpg|Greg in 2013 GreginTakingOff!.jpg|Greg in "Taking Off!" GregPageandSoultaraPotter.jpg|Greg and Soultara Potter GregPageatSydneyOlympicPark.jpg|Greg at Sydney Olympic Park GregPageandRossTownsend.jpg|Greg and Ross Townsend GregonButterscotch'sPlayground.jpg|Greg on "Butterscotch's Playground" Butterscotch'sPlaygroundNewspaperArticle.jpg|Greg in Butterscotch's Playground Newspaper article GregandFrankieBananas.jpg|Greg and Frankie Bananas GregandtheButterscotch'sPlaygroundCharacters.jpg|Greg and the Butterscotch's Playground characters GregSingingonButterscotch'sPlayground.jpg|Greg singing on "Butterscotch's Playground" GregandHoneyBear.jpg|Greg and Honey Bear GregandButterscotch.jpg|Greg and Butterscotch the Rabbit GregandCharles.jpg|Greg and Charles the Bluebird GreginButterscotch'sPlaygroundRehearsal.jpg|Greg in "Butterscotch's Playground" rehearsal GregandOwlivia.jpg|Greg and Owlivia GregonYouTube.jpg|Greg on YouTube GregasGregoryGriggs.jpg|Greg as Gregory Griggs AnthonyandGregoryGriggs.jpg|Anthony and Gregory Griggs Butterscotch'sPlayground.jpg|Greg and the Butterscotch's Playground characters GregPageandBecWalsh.jpg|Greg and Bec Walsh GregPageandRachelWyld.jpg|Greg and Rachel Wyld GregPageatBunningsWarehouse.jpg|Greg at Bunnings Warehouse Butterscotch'sPlayground(Song).jpg|Greg on "Butterscotch's Playground" GregPageinButterscotch'sPlaygroundCompetitionMessage.jpg|Greg in "Butterscotch's Playground" competition message GregonButterscotch'sPlaygroundLive.jpg|Greg on "Butterscotch's Playground Live" GregatCherrybrookCommunity.jpg|Greg at Cherrybrook Community GregandButterscotchatTheDiscoveryHouseCastleHill.jpg|Greg and Butterscotch at the Discovery House Castle Hill GregPageandLeanneSmith.jpg|Greg and Leanne Smith GregPageatKidzWish.jpg|Greg at KidzWish GregPagein2014.jpg|Greg in 2014 GregPageElvisParkes-2014.jpg|Greg showing his Elvis collection Gregin2014.jpg|Greg in 2014 GregonAustraliaDay.jpg|Greg on Australia Day GregandTimReimer.jpg|Greg and Tim Reimer (Thanks to him for sharing this image) Greg,TimReimerandtheButterscotch'sPlaygroundCharacters.jpg|Greg, Tim Reimer and the Butterscotch's Playground characters GregPageandReeceHallett.jpg|Greg and Reece Hallet TheWiggles,CaptainandthePageFamily.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and the Page Family Greg,MichelleandMadison.jpg|Greg with ex-wife Michelle and daughter Madison Gregin2015.jpg|Greg in 2015 GregTalkingAbouthisNewChristmasAlbum.png|Greg talking about his new Christmas album: "Here Comes Christmas!" GregPageathisYellowEntertainmentWebsite.png|Greg at his Yellow Enteratinment website GregWearingaSantaHat.jpg|Greg wearing a Santa hat 12745970 10154137567707018 9220433805641362942 n.jpg|Greg in 2016 GregPageinTheWiggles'ReunionConcertRehearsal.jpg|Greg rehearsing for the Wiggles' reunion concert 12507493_923542054361510_758377671224465665_n.jpg|Greg in London,England GregPagein2017.jpg|Greg in 2017 10400075_1127461623722_6793670_n.jpg r0_0_3505_4902_w1200_h678_fmax.jpg|Greg Page as MC for the evening told the story of the Elvis Festival Category:Wiggle Members Category:People Category:Chase people Category:Families Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Former Wiggles Category:Singers Category:Guitarists Category:Pianists Category:Born in 1970's Category:Capricorn Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2015 Category:Non-Catholic Category:Christian Category:Galleries Category:People Galleries Category:Family Galleries Category:Bass players Category:2014 Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2016 Category:2017